


Потерянный

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [11]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 19:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19961308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Даже с обычными людьми иногда случаются необычные вещи





	Потерянный

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 516 ориджинал фикшен

Жара. Невозможно душно. Вонь затхлого воздуха. Влажность такая, что после каждого вздоха пробивает кашель. Тело ломит и вжимает в мокрую и липкую постель. Одежда вся промокла от пота, а по лицу беспрерывно стекают капли. Надо протереть глаза. Руки не слушаются — падают, больно ударяя в нос.  
С трудом открываю глаза: «Что это?!». Над головой еле крутился старинный вентилятор. На стенах облезающие желтые обои, разъеденные мокрым воздухом. Сквозь деревянные створки дверей балкона пробиваются небольшие полоски ярко-желтого солнца. Голова трещит по швам. Ничего не помню. Вздыхаю. Закашливаюсь. Стараюсь придти в себя.  
Громкий стук в дверь. Головная боль завыла еще сильней. Не могу понять, что происходит. Снова стук. Не получается подняться. Еще один громкий стук.  
\- Карвэ сиа! Ист соласса ваэири! Сиваии? («Здравствуйте! Это обслуживание номеров! Есть кто?»)  
«Почему она говорит на скильхиском? Что ей нужно? Никогда не понимал этот паршивый язык». Опять ошеломляющий стук в дверь.  
\- Эстэ сиваии? («Там есть кто-нибудь?»)  
\- Хаэст сиа, ае фаэста лиас асаиши! («Извините, но сегодня ничего не нужно!»)  
Резкая головная боль застилает разум, звон в ушах рвет барабанные перепонки, глаза заволокло беленой. Шум начинает быстро стихать, вся тяжесть и боль ушли. Потираю глаза руками. Пелена рассеялась. Я стою в офисе нашей компании, готовлю себе очередную чашку кофе. «Что это было? Я заснул, пока кофеварка перемалывала зерна? Все было таким настоящим. Ладно, мне ни в коем случае нельзя спать, нужно срочно закончить документацию к сделке, иначе начальник меня подвесит за мой же галстук. — потянулся рукой поправить узел, — Галстук? Блин! Как я мог забыть его дома? Совсем расклеился». Кофемашина закончила гудеть и у меня в чашке наконец-то был ароматный, бодрящий — «жижа». Сложно назвать то, что она выдает в итоге — кофе. Забрасываю побольше сахара, дабы как-то перебить горечь.  
\- Эй, С-стив! Ну так что ты надумал, куда в отпус-ск?! — его глаза вопросительно блестели, словно он готовился услышать секрет вселенной.  
«Что? Когда он тут оказался? Еще секунду назад здесь никого не было. Ладно, неважно, это я тут сплю на ходу».  
\- А, да! Я еще пока не решил, может займусь подготовкой к слиянию, все равно на меня это повесят. — голос звучал с холодным безразличием, а пустые глаза смотрели только в чашку с черным кофе.  
\- Да не в жизнь, С-стив! — жизнь и радость рвались в каждом звуке, произнесенным моим другом, — Тебе обязательно надо отдохнуть! Пос-смотри на с-себя, да в тебе жизни меньше, чем в триглобс-се, которого выкинуло на берег. — тяжелой, чешуйчатой рукой в знак поддержки хлопнул по плечу Стива, — Тебе обязательно надо с-слетать на Парабин! Там такие пляжи, да ты с-столько девочек никогда не видел!  
«Как же меня бесит его привычка тянуть этот звук! Не знаю, специально он это делает, но уверен, что это так. — лицо еле заметно сморщилось в отвращении, — Я не очень люблю скильхов — терпеть их не могу. Кому вообще могут нравиться здоровые рептилии, с жесткой зеленой чешуей, огромными руками и блестящими длинными клыками. Каждую минуту думаешь, а не вздумает ли один из них вдруг размозжить тебе череп или перегрызть горло. Но, к сожалению, Гиссил стал моим лучшим другом».  
Скильхи действительно не вызывали симпатий почти у всех граждан Межгалактического Союза. Планету с этой расой открыли всего около ста пятидесяти лет назад, а уровень развития скильхов был крайне примитивным, однако полезный талант этих гуманоидных рептилий посчитали достаточной причиной, чтобы без голосования внести их в Союз. Хотя развитие этой расы и было на уровне племен, они обладали по истине уникальной способностью к обучению: новые знания, навыки впитывались моментально, а реализация всех данных знаний идеальна, словно по учебнику, но одна особь могла осваивать лишь одну сферу деятельности. Создавалось впечатление, что у каждого был чип в голове, способный дать обладателю возможность обучаться, но это было устройство их мозга, да и в Союзе были запрещены импланты мозговых чипов любого вида. И как и ожидалось, главное применение новым союзникам нашли в армии. Несмотря на свой внешний вид, скильхи были на удивление миролюбивы, но выбора у них не было, вернее в Союзе им его не оставили. В итоге по галактикам летала непобедимая армия из совершенных солдат, а вы только представьте: здоровенные рептилии с чешуей, способной выдержать удар любого холодного оружия, острейшими зубами и громадными руками, которые могут превратить ваш череп в кашу, просто сдавив его. И теперь добавьте к этому навыки убийцы и солдата: совершенное владение любым видом оружия, умение управлять всеми видами транспорта, знание тактики и стратегии во всех их проявлениях и хранящие в своей голове знания о тысячах битв. В любой ситуации они реагируют мгновенно и всегда идеально, рассчитывая самый лучший вариант событий. Но у их таланта был и довольно странный, даже противоречащий этой способности, недостаток — они не могли «изобретать». Не могли привносить ничего кардинально нового. Немного улучшить имеющееся была возможность, но никак не продвинуть ту или иную сферу на новую ступень. Со временем скильхам все больше стали позволять осваивать и другую деятельность. Они стали отличнейшими дипломатами на новых планетах, прекрасными экономистами и бизнессменами, даже производство и роботостроение пошло вперед, благодаря «ящерам», однако страх, воспитанный в людях за столетие, не спешит исчезать.  
\- Я подумаю над этим, может мне и правда стоит развеяться. — сделав большой глоток кофе, — Честно, уже забыл, когда спал в последний раз.  
\- По твоим черным кругам под глазами прекрас-сно заметно, — гигантский рот раскрылся в улыбке, демонстрируя множество белых и острых клыков, — а ес-сли мешки с-считать за один день, то ты не с-спал уже дня четыре. — Гиссил залился громким змеиным смешком.  
Голова вновь загудела, перед глазами все стало белым, а смех моего друга превратился в невероятно громкое и монотонное сипение. Ощущение жары, пота и тяжести в теле нахлынули с новой силой. Я машу руками, как сумасшедший, стараясь пробиться через стену боли. Понемногу все напасти начинают отступать, и уже вновь видна эта комната, с плесенью на потолке.  
\- Какого черта?! Я опять уснул?! — лицо вытянулось в удивлении, а в глазах начала блестеть искра понимания.  
«Начинаю припоминать, как мы разговаривали с Гиссилом в офисе, и как я сдавал всю документацию, чтобы спокойно уехать в отпуск, и как я долго размышлял послушать ли совета друга, а дальше... — немного приподнявшись на постели, уперся в стену, — А дальше чистый лист. Что вообще произошло? Как меня угораздило вляпаться во что-то? И как давно я уже здесь? — резко дернулся посмотреть на часы, но часов не было. Одежда, это была не моя одежда, да и что важнее, она была вся в крови. Я быстро разорвал рубашку, чтобы осмотреть раны, но ничего нет, — Кровь не моя, но тогда откуда она?»  
Стараюсь подняться с кровати, чтобы осмотреться, но каждое движение дается с трудом, будто на мне висит еще половина меня. Гравитация! Да, вот почему мне все это время было так тяжело двигаться. Это точно не Парабин, и даже не моя родная Апостол-13. Приложив все усилия, что еще остались, встаю на ноги, упираясь рукой в стену. К горлу начинает подкатывать тошнота. Да, лежа переносить такое давление было проще, но нужно двигаться, ничего не поделаешь. Еле передвигаясь вдоль стены, доковылял до дверей балкона. Лучи солнца, что сочились из дыр, мгновенно согрели меня, а местами и высушили одежду. Резким движением открываю балкон. Невероятно яркий свет ослепляет меня, и вновь накрывает жуткая головная боль.  
Глаза адаптируются к солнечному свету. Я лежу на пляже, возле тропического бунгало. Бескрайнее море поблескивает, будто громадный бриллиант на золотом песчаном кольце. Теплый ветерок покачивает листья пальм, бережно нависающие надо мной, чтобы прикрыть от горячего солнца Парабина.  
\- Какое блаженство, давно так не расслаблялся, — отпив немного охлаждающего коктейля, я приспустил шляпу на глаза.  
\- Мы только начали отдыхать, впереди будет много приятного, не так ли? — женский голос словно пропел в такт ветру.  
Я резко подскочил, уронив шляпу на песок. Я не мог поверить своим глазам.  
\- И все же ты недостаточно расслабился, раз так нервничаешь. — улыбка этих фиолетовых губ могла бы сразить даже колоссов, — Или ты уже успел забыть о моем существовании?  
\- Н-нет! — запинаясь и боясь спугнуть столь прекрасный сон, пробормотал я, — Просто крепко задумался. Да и до сих пор не верю, что ты поехала со мной, Эл’арана.  
\- А я до сих пор не верю, что ты не можешь называть меня просто Эли! — как ребенок, надув губы и скрестив руки на груди, она показательно отвернулась от меня.  
\- Извини, я еще не совсем привык. — немного покраснев, с трудом выдавил слова извинений.  
Эл’арана, как же волшебно звучит это имя, но одновременно и трудно произносимо. Ильфхарты знамениты своим мелодичным языком, который чужакам дается с трудом, а зачастую звучит так, словно язык скрутили в узел и выбили еще пару зубов. Но еще больше они знамениты присущим им обаянием: для всех в ближайших четырех галактиках, ильфхарты всегда воспринимаются идеалами красоты, даже если ранее твоим идеалом был рогатый и вонючий гриварк. Я, будучи обычным человеком, припоминаю древние сказки, что мне рассказывала бабушка, где были прекрасные эльфы. Ильфхарты схожи с ними харизмой и высокомерием, на этом сходство оканчивается. У хартов фиолетовая кожа нежных оттенков, уши раздвоены и более напоминают лепестки, а тела очень стройные и с удлиненными конечностями. Вообще я бы не удивился, что в сказках эльфов описали по образу хартов, ведь эта раса является одной из самых древнейших и самых развитых из всех известным нам сейчас. Их развитие ушло настолько далеко, что они единственные могут перемещаться между галактиками за считанные минуты, когда нам приходится летать по несколько дней. Но также, благодаря своему возрасту, они получили привилегии в Союзе и имеют право не делиться своими технологиями с остальными. Для них это благородный шаг, дабы не усугублять конфликтный и нестабильный мир, а по мне, так они просто хотят иметь еще одну возможность позадирать нос.  
\- Хорошо, будет тебе прощение, — кокетничая, пропела Эли, — только если мы слетаем на восточное побережье и покатаемся на птэре.  
Чего-то такого я и ожидал, ведь не мог я так просто отделаться, когда она прекрасно знает, что может из меня веревки вить.  
\- Да, конечно слетаем, но на птэре ты покатаешься одна. Не для меня эти птицы переростки. — твердо заявил, пытаясь полностью не залезть под каблук.  
\- Посмотрим, хиэле! — рассхохотавшись, произнесла она.  
Наше райское времяпрепровождение прервал резко налетевший ветер. Листья пальм начало срывать, шляпа улетела далеко в кусты, а небо окрасилось бледно-желтым сиянием. В след за этим из-за горизонта возникло гигантское свечение, которое постепенно заполняло весь, до этого замечательный, вид. Резко схватив Эли за руку, я ринулся к нашему бунгало. Было поздно, свечение уже было на побережье и в следующее мгновение поглотило и нас.  
Белая пелена перед глазами спадает. Мне предстает крайне неожиданный вид: необычайно яркое и жаркое солнце, которое уже высушило всю мою одежду и теперь иссушает меня самого, гигантская гора, в которой и выточено мое жилье, а внизу на многие киллометры простираются джунгли, с испалинскими растениями и толстыми листьями. Сложно было не узнать — это Скифаарден, родина моего друга Гиссила. Планета с крайне жестоким климатом, людям тут выжить практически невозможно: над деревьями-гигантами с могучей листвой, всегда критично высокая температура, солнце в разы превосходит то, что было на привычной мне Апостол-13, а под листвой скрывалась болотистая местность с ужасно влажным воздухом. Пожалуй, только скильхам и комфортно тут, а для остальных это невыполнимое испытание.  
Солнце неумолимо иссушало мое тело. В спешке, я захлопнул балкон и отшатнулся к стене. Ранее, столь влажная атмосфера в комнате, сменилась очень сухим, продирающим горло, воздухом. Но сейчас это было последнее, что меня беспокоило, и вопросов в голове становилось все больше.  
«Хорошо. Я полетел на Парабин, как и советовал Гиссил. Со мной там оказалась Эл’арана. Почему? Эх, — взяв бутылку с водой около кровати, я сделал пару глотков, — не сомневаюсь, что это тоже проделки Гиссила. Точно! — меня будто ударило током, — Эта гребанная ящерица явно знает в чем тут дело. Но как я попал на Скифаарден? От Парабина сюда полета пару месяцев. Сколько же времени я уже скитаюсь? И что это была за вспышка на пляже? И в порядке Эли?»  
От слишком большого обилия мыслей, голова вновь начала болеть, но никаких прояснений не предвиделось. Жаль. Я уже начал привыкать отдыхать таким образом. Тяжесть в теле немного прошла, адаптироваться к гравитации оказалось проще, чем я думал. Но вот боль во всем теле не отпускала ни на минуту. Нужно было придумать план действий. А толку? Я не знаю где я, куда мне двинуться, да и вообще нужно ли мне двигаться. А в окровавленной одежде я не могу выйти из своего номера. Мне надо как можно скорее связаться с Гиссилом, из этой дыры только он знает выход.  
В коридоре послышались шаги. Возможно опять обслуживание. Шаги все приближались, становясь громче и тяжелее. Я быстро поднялся с пола, но скорчившись от боли, еле удерживал себя на ногах. В двери защелкала замочная скважина, значит у этого «кого-то» есть ключ, видимо он меня здесь и держит. Дверь приоткрылась, в комнату вошел здоровый ящер, но его лицо было закрыто пакетом с продуктами. Я максимально напрягся, надеясь хоть как-то умудриться отбиться от бугая. Он закрыл за собой дверь и повернулся ко мне.  
\- О, ты очнулс-ся...  
\- Ты! Ублюдок! — кинувшись на скильха, я резко оборвал его на полуслове, — Что за херня тут происходит, Гиссил?! Ты во что меня втянул? Это ведь ты подбил меня полететь на Парабин! Где Эли?! Что вообще произошло?! — резкая боль пронзила мое тело и я без сил рухнул вниз, но Гис успел меня подхватить.  
\- Тише, друг. — спокойным и сожалеющим тоном произнес он, — Извини. Давай ты ляжешь на кровать, а я тебе все расскажу.


End file.
